Gay Bars and Annoying Best Friends
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Can the biggest pain in your ass turn out to be your true love? Dave's about to find that out when visits a gay bar with his two best friends, Sam and Puck.


"Can you tell me again, _why _exactly you brought me to a gay club?" David shuffled his feet as he waited in line with Sam and Puck.

"Because you haven't gotten laid in like a year and we're tired of hearing you bitch about your lack of a love life, dude". Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Puck and Sam befriended Dave after they all ended up at the same college in Ohio.

When they graduated, they all three agreed they would move to New York City or Los Angeles and try to make it in their respective careers.

Of course, they ended up in New York City, because Rachel, Santana, and Kurt had also ended up there.

It had taken quite a few months before Santana or Rachel had warmed up to David and accepted that he was a part of Sam and Puck's life and eventually they had become close friends with him as well.

Kurt was a different story though, he and Dave hadn't seen or talked to each other since David had moved there. Most of the time he was busy with his job. He didn't know much about Kurt's life, but that was by choice. Whenever Sam or Puck wanted to tell him something about Kurt, he told them he didn't want to hear and would leave the room. He liked it that way.

Dave rolled his eyes at Puck,

"I do not bitch, Puckerman. I simply state that I don't like where I'm currently at in life. That is not bitching."

"It's bitching and you need to have sex, because I'm tired of hearing how hot you think other dudes are. It's weird."

"No weirder than you ranking girl's boobs and asking me if I agree."

"Whatever. We're here and you're going to dance with somebody and then go home with them, okay?"

"It's not that easy, Puck. I can't just take some guy home because I danced with him."

"Well how would you know? You haven't brought a guy home since we moved her and in college you were always with Bruce and it was disgustingly sweet."

"Oh, right, because being in a committed relationship with a guy I was in love with, is disgusting. At least I had a relationship that lasted longer than three days."

Sam frowned at Puck and Dave fighting,

"Stop it. So what if Puck hasn't found his true love, yet? He'll find her and you'll find your guy too, okay? Stop arguing about it. But, honestly, Dave, I agree with Puck. You need to take a chance on someone."

"Fine. If I dance with someone will you leave me alone?"

"Bring a guy home and we won't bother you about it again for six months."

"What if I can't find anyone?"

Puck grinned at that,  
"Do you trust us?"

"Should I?"

"How about this? If you can't find someone to dance with you within 30 minutes, Sam and I will find someone for you and you can't say no."

Dave never one to back down from a challenge grimaced,

"Fine, but no male models this time. They are so stupid. I like hot, but not if it means I can't have a conversation with them."

"Deal."

David sighed to himself as they entered the club. He had to find someone himself, because the last time he had agreed to the same deal, Sam had picked out a good looking male model, who was also the stupidest person he had ever met in his life.

The club was absolutely insane as they made their way in. Dave had never really been into the club scene, but had gone along many times with Puck and Sam. He often spent the nights sitting at the bar or in a dark corner drinking scotch and watching Puck and Sam try to pick up chicks with daddy issues and fake boobs. This was the fourth time Puck and Sam had dragged him to this particular gay bar in Manhattan. Each time was more awkward than the last, especially when Puck danced with twinks and hot guys and got more action than Dave could. Puck always claimed that he wasn't gay, but he could probably be convinced with the right amount of alcohol.

Dave went to the bar and immediately bought two shots of tequila to build up his courage and quickly downed them. He looked around and saw that there were an abundance of twinks on this particular night. He hadn't had sex in at least a year, but he had a very particular type that he didn't find often. It was a mix between a twink and jock. Someone who has strong and flexible, but also pale and thin and beautiful. As he sat at the bar he looked up to see a particularly good looking twink smiling at him. Dave smiled back. He though to himself that he should at least get this over and find some cute guy to dance with and maybe have a quickie with.

Dave went over and introduced himself. The twink's name was Greg and was the personal assistant to a fashion designer in the city. Dave didn't really want to know much about Greg, so he asked him to dance. Greg smiled wider and agreed. As Dave ground his hips against Greg's ass, he could feel himself getting hard. Greg would do nicely, he was good looking, not a complete idiot, and according to him, "painfully single."

Just as he was about to ask Greg to go home with him, Greg dragged him off the floor. Greg pulled his phone from his pocket and told him he had to take a phone call but to wait for him. Greg walked outside and in a few minutes was coming back in.

"I'm so sorry, Dave, but I have to go back to work quickly tonight. My boss needs me to get some fabric bolts from the warehouse in Brooklyn and drop it off at his office. He's working late tonight."

"That's alright, Greg. I had fun though."  
"I was hoping you might want to come with me and then you can come back to my place."

"Really? You won't get fired for bringing a guy to your bosses workplace?"

"You wouldn't be the first or the last."

Greg grinned wickedly at him and Dave smiled back.

"Fine, but we'll see about the last thing."

Dave actually was starting to like Greg. He was funny, and hot, and he was interested to see if he was as good of a kisser as he was a dancer. He found Sam and Puck who were grinning like idiots at him and told him he was going with Greg. They both high fived and Puck paid Sam twenty bucks.

"Really, you two had a bet on this?"

"Yep, and I won. I knew you'd find someone tonight!"

'Thanks for the confidence, Sam and thanks for your lack of it, Puckerman."

"Oh shut up. At least you found a hot guy to go home with."

Dave grinned at that and waved goodbye to his friends.

The drive over the Brooklyn bridge in the cab seemed to go on forever. He really just wanted to get back to Greg's apartment and get the real fun started with. The total trip took about twenty minutes and then they were arriving at the fashion house. Greg invited him up to his bosses office, because he'd probably have to be there for at least a half hour. Dave and Greg took the lift up to the second floor of the building and stepped out. The loft office space was nice. It had brick exposed walls and had a few desks and work tables spread throughout. Dave could smell coffee and hear Adele music wafting through the open floor plan. A small lamp was on in the corner and he could see a figure hunched over a large drafting table in the corner.

"Hey, Greg, can you bring the fabric over here and drape some of the paisley print over the mannequin? I need to get this sketch pinned tonight. Shelby is coming in tomorrow for a fitting and I need to make sure she's ready for the Tonies in a few weeks."

As soon as Dave heard that voice he stopped in his tracks. He knew that voice. That voice haunted his dreams. That voice belonged to the one person he had never thought he'd see again and had almost hoped he never would. That voice belonged to Kurt Hummel. He was standing in freaking Kurt Hummel's office in Brooklyn. He felt rooted to the floor and even when Greg ushered for him to come over, he felt like he was stuck in cement.

He finally moved when Greg told Kurt he was sorry for taking so long, but he had brought company and he had been on a date. Kurt apologized and told Greg he should have told him that, because he would have just had Stephanie, the other intern do it. Greg told him he was happy to help and introduced Kurt to his date, David.

Kurt looked up and dropped the pins he had in his hand and stared at him with a look of shock.

"Hi, David."

"Hi, Kurt."

Greg looked between the two with a look of confusion.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Umm, yeah. We went to high school together."

Dave simply nodded.

"Oh, that's a small world! I met him tonight at Posh!"

Kurt look wistfully out the window,

"It's been like a year since I've been able to do that."

"I know, but that's only because you hit it so big. Just think in two weeks after you've dressed like six of the Tony award nominees, you can relax and just watch the orders come in."

"One can only hope."

Greg offered to take the other cloth bolts that Kurt wasn't using and put them back in the warehouse, and Kurt agreed.

Dave stayed behind to reacquaint himself with Kurt, according to Kurt's words.

It was awkward for a bit, and then Kurt sat down in his chair,

"So, you're in New York City."  
"You're really going to sit there and pretend you didn't know that I was here?"

"No. I was just making an observation."

"Okay. Yep, I'm in New York City and so are you."

"And you're trolling gay bars for twinks?"

"Not that it's _any _of your business what I do in my personal time, but I wasn't trolling. Puck and Sam dragged me out of our apartment and made me go out."

"So you don't like going out?"

"I don't have a problem going out, I just wasn't in the mood for it tonight."

"And yet, here you are, willing to go home with a nineteen year old twink from Jersey."

"Your point?"

"It doesn't seem like you mind too much being out. Again just making a casual observation."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere. Just making small talk until your _date_ comes back."

"Well as pleasant as _this _has been, I'd rather not talk about it. It's weird enough seeing you after almost six years without talking about my love life."

"How did you pick up Greg, anyway? Did you know he was working for me? Are you stalking me now, David?"

"_Excuse me!?" _Of course not! I swear that I had no idea he worked for you. I was at Posh with Puck and Sam, you can call and ask them. I know you keep in contact with them and have seen them since they moved to the city."

"You're right, I have."

"So, no. I'm not stalking you. I didn't even know where you were working, because I didn't want to know. I asked Puck and Sam to not tell me about anything to do with you. That would be pretty much the exact opposite of stalking you."

"You didn't want to see me?"

"Did you want to see me?"

"Not particularly, but I wasn't actively avoiding you. I just didn't think us being in contact with each other was something either of us needed."

"Right and I agree with you."

"So why is this conversation so awkward then?"  
"Because we are alone for the first time in six years and I'm on a date with a guy and the last time you saw me, I had barely just been outed and tried to commit suicide? I think that might have something to do with it, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at that,  
"Yeah, you're right. Just so you know, Dave, I really am sorry for everything that happened with that and that I didn't keep in contact with you after everything. It was just too hard."  
"It's fine, Kurt. I never expected you and I to become BFFs or anything. I mean, it was enough for me to know that you didn't hate me anymore. I didn't need anything more than that."

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and went back to his drafting board,

"So, what are you up to now in the city?"

"I'm in law school. I'm trying to become a sports agent."

Kurt stood up straight when Dave mentioned that.

"You remembered that?"

"Of course I do. That was the day I finally had something to live for."

"Really? I didn't realize my words meant that much to you."

"Well you were always sort of self involved."

"Wow, David, that was just mean."

"I don't mean it as an insult, Kurt, honestly. It's just that I wasn't part of your world and I truly was just glad that I finally found something that I wanted to work for and it was becoming a sports agent. I have a year left and then I'll be able to apply to agencies in the city."

"And you're happy?"

"Yeah, for the most part. I have great roommates, lots of friends, and I get to go to a lot of athletic events with my law school courses, but I haven't found the one yet. I've been looking for awhile."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you asked, Kurt."

"And do you think Greg is the one?"

"Probably not, but I haven't been laid in like a year, so he'll do for right now."

Kurt scoffed at that.

"You're willing to settle for, 'he'll do for right now.'? That's incredibly depressing, David."

"Do you have a better suggestion? Wait for true love? Sorry, Kurt. Not all of us can get engaged to our high school sweethearts and be with them forever."

"That shows how much you know, David. Blaine and I have been broken up for two years. He dumped me and in favor of his career and I've been dating since then."

"Oh and you're lecturing me about settling? What are you doing?"

"The same thing. But aren't you tired of that? Don't you want to find someone to share your life with?"

"Of course I do, but unless you have a single gay guy that is into a sweaty, gay guy who's likely to be bald in the next few years, I have to settle."

Kurt reeled back as soon as Dave let those words slip out of his mouth.  
"You remember that?"

"Yep. You'd be surprised, Kurt. I'm like an elephant, fat and remembers everything."

"You are not fat, David."

"Really? Did your taste change since high school or are you just being nice to me, because you're afraid I might try to commit suicide again if you tell me what you really think?"  
"I was angry, David. You had just pushed me into a locker and broke my phone. I said things that I didn't mean and I instantly regretted them after everything that happened later. You are not fat, you're not ugly, and I have a better chance of going bald than you. Your dad still has all his hair and my dad, not so much."

"You're not going to go bald, Kurt. You have great hair."

"And so do you."

"Thanks, but back to our conversation. How do you recommend I go about finding the love of my life other than dating?"

"I don't know, but it just seems like Greg isn't really your type. He seems to dramatic for you."  
"Really? You're going to pretend to know what my type is?"

"No, of course not, I just feel like there's someone better for you than Greg."

"Oh and who might that be?"

Dave was getting annoyed at Kurt having the audacity to think he could possibly know who he should be dating.

"I don't know, someone a bit older, someone who is dramatic, but also someone who is compassionate and kind and someone who is athletic."

"And where would this guy be? Because he sounds great, but he's also a figment of our imaginations."  
"Not really."

"What do you mean, not really?"

"Oh he's very really, David."  
"And who might he be?"

"Me."

Dave nearly swallowed his tongue when Kurt said that.

He took a strangle gasp and stepped back from Kurt who had come closer to him since they had started talking.

"What you do you mean, you?"

"I mean me, David."

"I'm confused."

"How is that confusing?"

"You hate me, Kurt. You and I have nothing in common, and do I need to remind you that I was horrible to you in high school?"

"I don't hate you, you have a thing for me and I have a thing for jocks, and high school was a long time ago, and I got over it. Any more excuses for why you'd rather go out with a twink you don't even like, over someone you once told you loved in high school? Do you think I forgot about the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me?"

David didn't say anything. He didn't know how. How did he respond to Kurt who had just said the things he had only dreamed about in high school?

"I, uhhh, I guess not?"

"Why did you say that like a question?"  
"Because I don't know how to respond to what you just said."

"Well how about, that sounds great, Kurt, let's take a chance on this, Kurt? Something like that would be good."

"Where the hell is this coming from? We go from not seeing each other for six years to you trying to seduce me?"

"Just accept it, Dave. We may be very different people, but we are both attracted to each other and I think we both owe it to ourselves to give it a chance. How often do you get the chance to be with someone who you cared for in the past, but the timing wasn't right?"

"I don't know."

"I can tell you that it's pretty much never, David."

"What if we end up hating each other?"

"What if we end up loving each other?"

"What if we crash and burn?"

"What if we don't?"

"Will you please stop answering my questions with questions. It's infuriating!"

"Will you please stop being a giant pussy and just ask me out, already."

"You are so annoying, Kurt."

"And yet, you're still here having this conversation with me."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, Kurt. Will you go out with me?"

"We're not in fifth grade, David. You need to ask me to go somewhere specific."

"_OH MY GOD. Fine. _Do you want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

"Could you sound any more thrilled to be asking me?"

"I'm not asking you again."

"Where are we going to dinner?"

"LeRouche's?"

"I hate seafood. I don't like Chinese or Mexican either and I really don't like Italian."

"Jesus Christ, Kurt, you are so demanding. Fine, we'll go for French."

"I'd rather have German food."  
"Fine! We'll get fucking German food. Anything else you want on our date, _your highness_?"

Kurt just flitted away to another table and answered cheerily,

"Maybe, but you'll find out tomorrow night. Pick me up at eight."

"And what do I tell, Greg?"

"Tell him you're looking to get married. He'll run away, trust me."

"Trust you?"

Kurt just grinned at him wickedly.

"You slept with him didn't you, Kurt?"

"A true gentleman never kisses and tells, but neither of us are gentlemen. So yes, I fucked him and he loved it. Unfortunately for him, I don't like twinks and that was a one time thing. I'm afraid he got his one night stand idea from me."

"Well, I'm glad that I found that out before I slept with him."

"What's stopping you? You can still sleep with him."

Dave sighed and rolled his eyes,

"Right. I'm going to fall in that trap. I sleep with Greg and then tomorrow night you spend the whole _date_ passive aggressively bitching at me for sleeping with Greg. I'm not stupid, Kurt."

"You really think I'd care who you sleep with?"

"If it means you have something to lord over me and bitch at me about? Absolutely."  
"Okay, so maybe that's right."

"And that's why I'm not giving you the pleasure."

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow night. Don't worry, I'll tell Greg that you went home because you weren't feeling well."  
"Just don't be mean about it."  
"I would never. I like Greg. He's a great assistant."

Dave left the office and made his way back to the apartment.

He knew that Puck and Sam would never let him live it down that he was getting home so early, but he didn't care. And he wasn't about to share the conversation he had just had with Kurt Hummel.

He walked into the dark apartment and knew neither Puck or Sam had arrived home yet. He took a shower and fell into a fitful sleep. The next night was Saturday and he and Kurt were going to have German food and what was sure to be an insanely awkward date.

The next evening he arrived at Kurt's office a few minutes early and buzzed the intercom. Kurt buzzed him in a few seconds later. Dave walked into the office and saw Kurt putting on a jacket.

"Did you make the reservations?"  
"Yeah, we have reservations at nine."

"Great. I'm looking forward to it."

Kurt grabbed his cell phone and followed Dave toward the elevator.

"Did Greg take it hard?"

"Nope. I told him you had a flare up of your herpes and he was more than happy to go home alone."  
"You told Greg I had an STD?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Oh my God, David. He was so concerned about you and wanted to take you soup. It was so annoying."

"And you're so sure that Greg couldn't be the one?"

"Yes. He's too gay even for me."

"Well it's not like I have a chance with him anyway, considering you told him I had herpes."

"Just let it go, David. You won't even want anyone after you've been with me. Trust me."

"Yeah, trust a guy who gives me an std even before we've started dating."

Kurt sighed loudly, "Let's just go get some dinner. Maybe you'll be less grumpy after you've eaten."

The dinner wasn't bad, it wasn't exactly amazing either. The whole time he tried to make small talk with Kurt, it was just so incredibly awkward. They didn't have a lot to talk about. They had very different lives and Dave was reminded how much smarter Kurt was than him.

After David paid for dinner he signaled a cab.

"Going home so soon, David?"  
"Yeah and why not? This date was a disaster."

"Only because you were trying too hard."

" _I _was trying too hard? You kept talking about things I had no clue about and we barely had anything to talk about. I think it just means we're not destined to be together and my schoolboy crush was just that, a crush."

"Oh, you're being a big baby. Let's go get a drink. I think with some alcohol you'll loosen up a little bit."

"If we need to be drunk in order to talk to each other, that's not a promising sign of great things, Kurt."

"Just humor me, David."  
"Fine. Lead the way."

Twenty minutes later they were in Posh. This night was just as busy as the night before, but it was filled with all types this night. Dave looked around to see if Greg had shown up, but thankfully he wasn't there.

Kurt ordered tequila shots and a few minutes later Dave was feeling significantly more loose and free. He let Kurt drag him on the dance floor and as he ground his hips much like he had the night before against, Kurt's ass, he felt the familiar stirrings, but this time the air was much thicker with tension and the feeling of Kurt pressed up against himself was intense.

So maybe Kurt had been not completely wrong about their potential together. At the moment David wasn't even thinking about love or feelings but thinking about how hot their sex would be if they really actually let themselves go.

Kurt had been thinking the same thing apparently because he turned around and whispered to Dave that they should get out of there and go back to his place.

Dave wasn't sure whose place Kurt was referring to, but he also didn't care.

The next thing he knew he was practically dragging Kurt up the steps to the apartment he shared with Puck and Sam.

Thankfully neither was there, as they had gone to a concert with Rachel and Santana.

As soon as Dave had Kurt in his apartment, he slammed the door and pushed Kurt against the wall.

It was there in the hallway leading into his apartment that he kissed Kurt for real, for the first time. Kurt kissed back with all the passion and intensity that Dave put into it. It was sloppy and with tongue and it was perfect. Kurt groaned against his mouth and pushed David away.

"Where the _hell _did you learn to kiss like that?"

"I've had some practice since the last time I kissed you, Kurt."  
"I don't know where you got your practice, but whoever taught you is good."

"I'm a quick learner, what can I say?"

"Really? Well then, I've got some things to teach you tonight. Let's get started."

With that Kurt pushed David toward the living room.

David instead tugged Kurt toward his bedroom. As much as he just wanted to bend Kurt over the nearest furniture he could find, he didn't want Puck and Sam to walk in on them and have to explain what was going on.

As soon as Kurt got into Dave's room he began to undress himself.

Dave grabbed his hands and made him stop.

"Come on, Dave. I don't have all night. Plus, I promised my friend Alberto I'd go to church tomorrow."

"I thought you were an atheist."  
"I am, but his daughter is getting christened tomorrow and I'm her godfather."

"Can we not talk about church before we are about to have gay sex? I'm pretty sure we're about to break like every rule in the Bible."

"Good thing I'm not a Christian, then."

Dave shut Kurt up then with another searing kiss.

Kurt responded and moved his hips so that their hardons were slotted against each others.

That moved Dave into action. He quickly removed his clothing and and pushed Kurt towards the bed.

He was on autopilot removing his boxer briefs and Kurt's as well and soon he was pushing Kurt backwards on his bed and hovering over him.

He hesitated only for a second, but the look of lust in Kurt's eyes and his ragged breathing and flushed neck and cheeks made Dave know that Kurt wanted it at as much as he did.

He grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and began to move against Kurt.

Kurt groaned and arched his neck as Dave sped up.

Dave knew they were both getting close and he was nearly there when Kurt grabbed his wrist.

"You have to stop. I don't want to come yet."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. We have time. The first time is always the fastest."

"Just stop."

Kurt pushed Dave's hand away and Dave hurriedly sat back on his haunches.

The last thing he needed was to ignore Kurt's wishes and push him into something he didn't want.

"Stop looking like I just killed your puppy, David. I'm not saying stop forever, just that. I want to try something else."

"Like what?"

"Like mutual blowjobs, sixty nining? That way we both get off at the same time and neither one of us has to wait around awkwardly with a raging boner while the other one is recovering."

"You're so romantic, Kurt. It's a wonder you're single."  
"Well if you don't shut up and get over here, you'll be single too, because I can go find Greg."

Dave growled at that and grabbed Kurt's hips and moved him so that Kurt's cock was in his face.

He didn't waste time and nearly deep throated Kurt. Kurt responded by actually deep throating Dave and Dave nearly lost it. It took a few minutes before they got a rhythm going, but soon, Dave was coming in Kurt's mouth with a long groan and Kurt was responding by coming down Dave's throat.

Dave nearly blacked out when it happened and couldn't remember the last time he had an orgasm that strong. Kurt rolled off and lay beside him both breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath.

Kurt recovered faster than Dave did and let him know it.

"So, how does it feel to be old and need more time to recover than me?"

"I'm four months older than you, Kurt. Four months. I'm not old."  
"Well maybe I should go find someone who is younger and doesn't take so long to recover after sex."

"As if you weren't already going to do that?"

"Don't tempt me, David."  
David pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Kurt drove him absolutely crazy, but one thing was for sure, he apparently liked it, because in the few minutes of arguing with Kurt he was hard as a rock again.

Kurt was still babbling on about being younger and more virile than Dave, so Dave did what he knew would shut Kurt up. He kissed him and as soon as Kurt could open his mouth to respond his tongue was snaking in and Kurt was definitely kissing back.

Dave rolled Kurt on his back and instantly Kurt's legs were around his back locking in place.

David wasn't holding back anymore. He wanted to be inside Kurt more than he had ever wanted anything in his entire life and he wasn't going to pass the opportunity to have it when Kurt was willing and eager and on his back.

Thankfully, Sam and Puck in one of their earlier endeavors to get Dave laid, had bought him mint tingle condoms and a giant bottle of lube and he still had them in his nightstand. He reached over to the drawer and pulled both out.

Kurt grabbed both from his hand and ripped the condom wrapper. He slid the condom on Dave and helped lube him up. He also dripped lube onto the first three fingers of his right hand and moved to his stomach. He used his left hand to brace himself on the bed and began to finger himself open. Dave poured lube on his hand and moved Kurt's fingers away. He wanted to know what it was like to work Kurt open with his fingers and tongue and he was determined to experience everything. He inserted a finger and soon Kurt was fucking himself on it begging for another. He added a second and finally a third and then he found the bundle of nerves that he knew would drive Kurt crazy.

Kurt cried out when Dave found it and begged Dave to keep going, but Dave removed his fingers. He wanted to drag the experience out. Instead, Dave leaned down and spread Kurt's ass cheeks apart. He placed a nibble on each cheek and then begin to lick over and around Kurt's rosebud. It flickered in and out as Dave began to lick gently against it and then begin to push in. Kurt was nearly sobbing into a pillow with the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. Dave knew Kurt would come again if he didn't stop. He was almost tempted not to, but he did.

He made sure he was fully lubed up and made sure Kurt was ready and open and then he was maneuvering himself so he was on his side and pulled Kurt against him. Soon he was entering Kurt at a maddeningly slow pace. Kurt was cursing at him under his breath, begging him to go faster, but Dave just held his hips tightly as he entered him until he finally bottomed out.

Once he was fully seated in Kurt he held himself still for a few seconds to let Kurt adjust.

Soon he felt Kurt try to fuck himself on Dave, but Dave just gripped his hips tighter. He did not want to hurt Kurt too much in their first attempt, because the feeling of being inside Kurt's tight, wet hole was overwhelming and something he knew he'd never get enough of.

Eventually once he felt Kurt relax completely he began moving in and out. Soon he was gathering speed and slamming into Kurt. He reached around and lifted Kurt's leg so it was behind his and gave him better access to Kurt's leaking cock.

Dave felt the familiar tingling feeling swirling inside him as it began to build. He knew he would be coming soon, but refused to be the first to let go. He grasped Kurt's cock and began to tug with each thrust. With his other hand he pulled Kurt's chin back and kissed him filthily. Kurt was helpless to move with his mouth and cock being controlled by Dave and soon he was moaning into Dave's mouth and spilling over Dave's fist. Dave felt Kurt involuntarily clenching around his cock and soon he was filling the condom inside of Kurt.

When it was over, Dave slowly removed himself from Kurt and got up to clean them both up. He got a wash cloth from the bathroom in the hall. He wiped Kurt down tenderly and Kurt kissed him sleepily. He rolled over and fell asleep.

Dave sighed and went back to the bathroom to put the wash cloth in the hamper.

He went into the kitchen to get some water and saw Puck and Sam sitting at the table eating some ice cream and glaring at him.

"What's with the look, guys?"

"I don't know, Dave. Maybe the insanely loud and graphic sex you just had with someone named Kurt you just had in your bedroom."

"I didn't think you'd be home until later."  
"Yeah, well the club tonight had a lot of uggos in it, so we came home early."  
"Wow, the way you describe women is beautiful, Puck."  
"Don't change the subject, David. You had really loud sex, which I commend you for. However, you just had really loud sex with you my best friend's brother, right? That's the Kurt? Kurt Hummel?"

"So what if it is?"

"He's Kurt freaking Hummel, dude. You know the guy that you bullied and made his life a living hell in high school. Bad idea, man. Like seriously."

"In case you didn't realize it, Puck, Kurt is a grown ass man as am I. _If _it was Kurt Hummel that I just had sex with, it would be because we both wanted to. I don't even know what you're trying to imply here, but if you're seriously implying that I would rape Kurt Hummel, you don't know me at all."  
Puck rolled his eyes at that, "I would never imply that, Dave. You're one of my closest friends and you always will be, but Finn was my best friend for most of my life and before he died, I had promised that I would always look out for Kurt when I got to the city."

"What if, by a miracle, Kurt fell in love with me and I made him happy? Would you be having this conversation with me right now?"

"Probably not, but given your history with him, I sort of have to."

"I get it, Puck, but I'm telling you that my past relationship with Kurt is just that, it's in the past. And yes, I'll admit it, I did have sex with Kurt freaking Hummel and it was definitively the best sex I've ever had and I hope that I get to do it again a lot."

"Do you mean that, David?"  
Kurt had wandered into the kitchen wearing one of Dave's hockey tshirts from college.

Dave turned to look at Kurt sheepishly. He began blushing when he realized that Kurt had heard him admit that he liked sex with him.

"Yeah. I mean I get it if this was just a one time thing for you, but yeah, I'd like to do this a lot more often."

Kurt walked over to him, plopped down in his lap, and before Dave could say another word he was kissing him again thoroughly.

When they broke apart, Sam was grinning like an idiot, Puck looked awkward and Dave once again had a raging hard on.

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed the beer he had been nursing,

"This is so fucking weird, but whatever, you two seem to be into this, so just find a room and go at it, but can you keep it down when we're here, because nothing harshes my vibe more than listening to someone else get laid, when I'm not part of it."

Puck went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Sam continued to grin and then grabbed his glass of iced tea.

"I just think it's so romantic that you found each other after all these years and what once was hate and fear has turned into love. I'm so happy for you guys."

Dave groaned into Kurt's neck who just giggled.

"Thank you, Sam. We are happy as well. It's nice to know that one of our friends approves of this."

Sam went to his bedroom as well and left Kurt and Dave sitting at the table. Kurt was still in Dave's lap and turned to look at him.

"So, was I right?"

"About what?"

"About sex with me?"

"If I say yes, will you shut up about it?"

"No, but I will let you have sex with me again. A lot."  
"Really?"

"Yeah. Because I actually liked sex with you too."

"Oh, really? Even though I'm apparently insanely old?"

"Yeah. I happen to have a thing for older guys."

"Well I guess that's good for me then."

Kurt giggled and got up.

"Let's go back to bed."

"Are we sleeping or having sex?"

"Sleep first, then sex. It's a good thing it's Sunday tomorrow and I don't have to work. I have plans for you."

"You mean for my body?"

"Well you are part of your body, Dave, so yes."

"Admit it, Kurt. You're just using me for my body."

Kurt looked at Dave with a inquisitive look.  
"Do you have a problem with that?"

"If I'm being honest? Yeah, a little."

"And why is that?"

"Because as big of a bitch as you can be, I actually like you and I know that if we keep doing what we did tonight, I'll probably fall in love with you."

"And you think I won't be receptive to that?"

"Would you?"

"Why do you think I pursued you? David, I know how romantic you can be. I know that you have changed. I just had literally the most mind blowing, amazing sex with you, and I'm staying the night with you and plan on staying in bed with you all day tomorrow. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm okay with feelings and messy emotions and having awkward weird ass conversations with my boyfriend at three o clock in the fucking morning."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yep. You're my boyfriend now. Because I don't want anyone else having sex with you and I won't be having sex with anyone else."

"Do I get a say in this?"

"Are you really going to pretend like you are going to say no to me after the sex and feelings talk we just had?"

"You are so damn exasperating."  
"And yet you are sitting in a chair with me in your lap and you clearly don't mind."

"Fine. I don't mind. In fact, I want to be your boyfriend and see if this will work."

"Okay, but only if you're sure.""What if I said I wasn't sure?"

"I'd say you're lying with that raging boner pressing into my ass."

"Wow, so romantic with your words."

"Shut up and kiss me, David."

David did gladly. They were still making out in the kitchen when Puck came back out to get another beer and when Sam came out to use the bathroom.

It took less than six months for Dave to move out and in with Kurt and another year for David to graduate law school.

The night of his graduation, Kurt, Puck, and Sam dragged Dave back to Posh for celebratory drinks.

As he sat at the bar drinking tequila with his friends and boyfriend he smiled. He was actually glad for this bar, because it had led him to Kurt, the love of his life and most annoying pain in the ass he'd ever experienced. And he was happy with it, truly happy and he had hope that one day, the dream he had had with Kurt in his hospital room that day after his suicide attempt would come true, and Kurt would be by his side, experiencing it with him in real life.


End file.
